party_hardfandomcom-20200213-history
Pool Party
Description Pool Party is the 9th level in the game. The party location is on a rooftop in the Colorado state. It has three main areas: A large main area at the center, and two small balconies, one on each side. The center of the main area is the location of the pool that gives the level it's name. The population of the level is around 43. The police and the paramedics can arrive either by chopper (the heliport is on the south-west) or from a lift in the north-west. Traps and Interactive Objects In the left area there is a food bowl which can be poisoned. There are two ventilation fans on the north-west of the center area and a third one at the north-east corner of the area on the right. Right behind the DJ there is breach in the wall where people can be pushed. Bodies can also be discarded here. There is another wall breach in the balcony on the right. At the DJ, you can "start a conga line" which will cause some of the party-goers tu run in a line around the level. It does not cause anyone to die, it is up to the player to take advantage of the situation. Some time after the level begins, two window cleaners will appear. Cutting the rope to kill them will not attract any attention. There is also a climber hanging from the wall at the bottom of the right area. Again, he can be killed without consequences. In the main dance floor, north-east of the center area, there is a column which you can set to explode killing everyone nearby. There is also a bungalow which you can cause to collapse, however, this will only kill people standing behind it. Security There are two bouncers. One is constantly switching between guarding the entrance to the balcony on the left, and blocking the northmost area of the same balcony. The second bouncer moves around a little more but is usually close to the dance floor, on the right of the main area. Escape Routes There is only one escape route in the level, a slide that takes you from the south leftmost area into the pool at the center of the level. It is, of course, one way only. Phone There are two phones, one right next to the lift, and the other one next to the bar (or "bungalow"). Using either of them in this level will cause 15 more people to come to the party. Strategies Bloodbath People in the pool cannot be seen from outside of it, and it only has one exit on the north side, so a good strategy is to enter the pool and kill the person who is closest to the ladder, then run to the ladder but stay in the water, anyone in the pool that sees the dead body will try to escape and call the cops, but since you are guarding the only exit, you can relieve them of the pain of living before they use the ladder. You will aso be in a position to kill anyone who enters the pool before they have time to react. Rain of Bodies As with many traps, pushing people down through the wall breach on the east balcony does not cause others to see you as a murderer; and unlike other traps you can use this method multiple times. The place is quite secluded, so if the potential victim is not standing close enough to the edge, a table and a couple of chairs will shield you from most prying eyes and allow you to stab them and then dispose of the dead meat. Moreover, this balcony is a popular place for people taking naps, if you cannot stab people because there are too many witnesses, you can simply grab a sleeping person and directly dispose of him/her by throwing them down; again this does not seem to draw anyones attention. And lastly, there are no phones, and similarly to the pool, there is only one exit from the balcony, which offers a lot of protection from witnesses outside the balcony, so if someone suspects anything, you still have chances to catch them on their way out. Category:Parties